Hidden from you
by PoisonOrange
Summary: Casey moved out at 18 and has avoided Derek and her family for seven years she is a singer and Derek is a big time music producer so what happens when they get signed to the same label? Drama and lots of Dasey. better than it sounds.


**Summery: Casey moved out at 18 and has avoided Derek and her family for seven years she is a singer and Derek is a big time music producer so what happens when they get signed to the same label? Drama and lots of Dasey.**

**Disclaimer: weep weep I don't own life with Derek sadly but even if there is no Dasey I think Ashley Leggat and Micheal Seater have great chemistry and in one podcast they kissed and she called him the love of her life so I am so happy for them! **

**Anyways I should get on with it before you guys skin me alive.-ema :O)**

" Mom I am do excited." Casey McDonald squealed into her mothers ear. They had always stayed in touch, but if her mother mentioned coming home...beep...dial tone. She mainly stayed away for herself she knew she didn't want to see her stepbrother Derek again. Before her move she started having odd feeling towards him and she started fights for something beyond anger or hate. She had no explanation and no idea what it was so she did what anyone would have done. Avoidance. She refused to see any of the family because he might be there and she didn't feel she was ever ready and what if the feeling came back. What if it never went away. " Tomorrow I start singing for Tomb Star Records. I will have a producer, manager, stylist, and a really cool boss." she continued and she heard her mom yawn on the other end. "Am I really so boring to you?" she asked annoyed,hurt, and confused.

" no honey but its 12 o'clock at night and I was chasing after Marti all day at the park. I'm glad your happy and I love the fact that you went with singing. Please can we finish this later? Derek had big news too but he and George hung up over three hours ago." her mother complained and she sighed she knew they had been talking for about six hours but it was big news and in her defense three of those hours Lizzie and her mom were both on the phone.

"Okay mom thanks for listening not many mothers would let me scream in their ears for six hours. I love you bye." Casey said and her mom gave her a simple 'love ya' before hanging up and going to bed.

Nora walked in and laid down next to her husband. "Casey finally let you go?" he grumbled and she chuckled.

"Yea. How do you think they will react when they start work tomorrow?" she asked and he laughed.

" Horrible, Screaming, Yelling, Pain... must I go on?" he asked

" No thanks I'm just glad I'm not there."

" Ditto night Nora."

" Night Georgie." she mumbled before falling asleep while Casey signed on to her IM since she was too excited to sleep.

**SpaceCase: hey anyone on?**

**SkirtChasingCad: hey Case you actually like the nick names I give you?**

**SpaceCase: sometimes. How you been Der? Still with Sal?**

**SkirtChasingCad: nope we broke it loooooooong ago. I've been single 4 2 yrs **

**SpaceCase: liar.**

**SkirtChasingCad: tough sell I know but I have been working so hard as a producer that I don't have time I have a new job tomorrow with a singer I don't know the name of but she is new 2 the buis. **

**SpaceCase: I start tomorrow 2 I am a singer (new singer) **

**SkirtChasingCad: I g2g nice talking keener, Space Case, Princess. Casey **

**SpaceCase: you will never change. Cya **

_**SkirtChasingCad has now signed out.**_

She soon decided to log off and go to sleep oblivious to what tomorrow had in store.

**Tomb Star Records **

"Okay Mr. Venturi your singer is right over there." his new boss Oliver pointed to a small girl standing in the corner wearing big sunglasses inside the building. "Introduce but get to work right after."

"Got it." Derek walked over, his confidence at an all time high. He new he could have this girl she was hot, a great singer and probably multi talented. "Hi I am your new producer, Derek Venturi." he stuck his hand out and Casey froze she didn't expect that at all. Derek is her producer?

" Uh um...could you like hold up?" she asked and rushed into her bosses office leaving Derek dumbfounded. "Oliver!" she squealed and his head snapped up.

"Yes Casey?" he asked confused.

"My stepbrother is my new producer care to explain?" she was not happy and very impatient at the simplest touch or close fight she could end up really screwing up.

"Listen Casey, he is our best producer and I didn't know he was your stepbrother so go work with him or you can find somewhere else to work k?" he could be as stubborn as her and she knew it so time to crack open plan B.

"Okay Oliver can one of your stylists get me another outfit like the total opposite of this?" he nodded and sent someone out to get it. "Okay here is plan B don't address me as 'Casey' while I am working here and don't let anyone else. I am to always wear sunglasses. No matter what. And lastly everyday I wear tight black and or dark colored stuff that way he will never think Casey when he sees me got it?" he nodded again and the stylist come back with her outfit: a black leather jacket, aqua blue spaghetti strap shirt, light blue low rise skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots. Then she walked straight into Studio 1 where she knew Derek was setting up and as soon as he saw her his mouth dropped open. "Okay Derek lets get started." she almost laughed at his expression. He soon collected himself and they recorded successfully for seven hours.

"Hey do you want to grab a drink or something?" Derek asked as they were walking out.

"I'd love to but your still mot getting my name and I'm not taking off the glasses." she stated and he laughed as they got in his car and drove to the nearest Starbucks. When she looked surprised he just shrugged before giving her a short "I don't drink alcohol thats how I got my first wife." he joked and she laughed a long as they got their drinks and sat outside to enjoy the cold Canadian wind.

"I'm so glad I said yes, most guys will take me to a gross bar where a stinky old man will get drunk and burp on me." she said and he laughed and she remembered what that laugh did to her and mentally cringed.

"You want to know something?" he asked she nodded before he continued. "I loved one girl in my whole life. I was the biggest player in school history I had every girl, but I loved the one girl I could never have and just that happened I never got her to this day if I wanted her I couldn't have her." he shook his head "I shouldn't throw this all on you I just met you today..." she cut him off.

"Shut up." he looked shocked so she explained "I live for this stuff why couldn't you have her?"

"So many reasons she was way out of my league and we fought all the time, but she challenged me and I loved that no other girl will ever do that."

"Maybe she liked you too, and if you wanted a challenge all you had to do was ask. I can be a bitch in the studio if ya want." he laughed

" no thanks." he mumbled and she laughed.

"I got to go home I have to call my mom about the new job I haven't been home in roughly seven years so any phone call is a plus." she said and he frowned.

"You should really visit home family is sometimes all you got. I wish I had the guts to go home and see my little Smarti and Ed." he said and she looked into his eyes. There was so much hurt,sadness,confusion, and love in his eyes she really wanted to hug him but she knew she shouldn't.

"Lemme guess Smartilittle sister, you are her whole world and she looks at you like your the best thing ever. Ed is short for Edwin and he is the little brother that is super smart but you boss around but you don't see the talent hidden behind and it hurts him when your not a big brother to him." she was right on and she knew it.

"Okay your either a stalker or really really good with people." he said a little shocked but in a laughing tone.

"Neither I can see it in your eyes so do them a favor and go home I am pretty sure thats where you will find all the answers now take me home so I can call and arrange my plane ticket. I have wasted enough time." she was determined to do the right thing and she did. As soon as he dropped her off she got a plane ticket, packed her bags and called her boss she was going to surprise the whole family by showing up as a guest at their Halloween party. She planned to park out front, leave her bags in the car and walk in like a normal person she had a mask over her eyes and had a beautiful white dress to match it. When everything went as planned and she stayed after the party till she was the last one there. Derek had already been at his parents house for a while and went up to his room to sleep. He had no clue about Casey's plan, but he almost cried when he saw Marti and Edwin actually Marti was in his bed with him right now asleep she insisted she didn't want him to go again so she had to sleep with him to make sure he didn't 'sneak out' and leave her. Finally George and Nora decided to ask Casey to leave since they were sure she was just another party goer.

"Um we are happy you came but the party has completely cleared out and we want to go to bed so if you could ya know leave that would be great." Nora said gently George at her side Casey just shook her head.

"Kicking out your own Daughter? Does first born mean nothing to you? Tsk tsk you weren't this enthusiastic the first time,but if its what you want..." Casey said and her mom latched on to her arm and smothered her in hugs and soon Edwin, George, and Lizzie jumped in. When Casey finally got out she was led to her room with her bags. She would see Marti and Derek in the morning she needed some sleep.

"CASEY!! CASEY!! CASEY!!" Marti was jumping up and down on her bed screaming her name to wake her.

"Hey Marti is Derek up?" Casey asked and Marti who was now latched on her arm shook her head 'no' "Okay why don't we go wake him?"

"Okay Casey!" Marti led Casey into Derek's room and they jumped on either side and started bouncing yelling 'SMEREK!' and 'DEREK!' at the same time until his eyes opened and he glared at Casey. "Good morning Smerek!"

"Good morning Smarti and Casey? When did you show up?" he asked grumpily pulling off the blankets to reveal a very shirtless form.

"Uh um I will be right back." she fled from the room leaving Marti confused but Derek wore a knowing smirk. He then got up, still shirtless, and walked into her room.

"Hey Case" he said casually as he laid on her bed enjoying her discomfort. "How you been?"

"Uh um... good." She would so get him back for this. "H-how have you been?"

"Great. I've been coaching minor league hockey for a while, but I get two weeks off before we have to start training for Nationals so..."

"Thats great I haven't had time to put in any time at the theater since I just got a new job but I am hoping I can get back to that soon I came home to see the family. Me and Emily even have plans today so if you could clear out of my room by the time I am done with my shower that would be great." she said and shuffled out of the room with her clothes and towel in hand. After a long shower and short primping she went over to meet Emily at her house and they headed to the mall.

"So Case" Emily started as they walked into PacSun "What have you been up too?"

"I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else. K?" she said and Emily nodded "Okay I got a new job as a singer for Tomb Star Records but then once I got there I saw Derek was going to be my producer so I freaked and ran into my bosses office and came up with this plan where he nor anyone else can call me by my name and I had to change into these totally hot clothes that are so non-Casey and I also have to wear sunglasses all the time. I just didn't want to fight anymore because last time we fought I almost kissed him and I can't feel that way about him because he is like me stepbrother and its not right. Oh Em." she laid her head on her friends shoulder and focused on deep even breathing.

"Wow Case." Emily was truly shocked she was lucky she was sitting down or they could have had problems.

"I know its horrible right? And incestuous."

"No its normal and so romantic its great!" Emily said cheerfully and Casey looked at her like she was on crack.

"What?"

"Uh your so blonde. Its not incest because A. you guys aren't blood related B. you guys weren't raised like brother and sister. And C. you guys don't think of each other like brother and sister. Duh"

"Okay Dr. Em then what do I do?"

"Do what your doing now when you go back home to Toronto do stuff with him after work in your alternate personality don't change yourself be Casey just in different clothes so he likes you for you."

"Thanks Em you always make sense of my problems even if I don't have Paul I have you." Casey said as she gave her best friend a hug. They shopped for another few hours before returning home hands filled with bags from various stores. Casey walked into the house and was greeted with the sweet smell of her mother's cooking. Derek was in his chair, Marti on his lap and Edwin and Lizzie shared the couch.

" Guys dinner!" Nora called and everyone took their seats and George appeared from the basement. "So how was everyone's day?"

"Great me and Em hit every store in the mall. It was so fun." Casey said enthusiastically.

"_Me and Emily hit all the stores_." Derek mocked and George sent him a glare as Casey threw a biscuit at Derek. "Fine fine me and Sam played Hockey against Jack and Micheal."

"Who are Jack and Micheal?" Casey questioned and Edwin answered.

"Team members." he grumbled. The rest of dinner was pretty neutral then the next two weeks of their stay had come and gone so quickly. Now they were saying good bye and packing up their bags they would take their respected cars and go home to their respected homes then Casey would put on her fake look and go to work in the morning. Yup everything is normal. So the next day at Tomb Star would be so normal like when Casey walked in and was greeted by her boss with a stern look.

"Come." was all he said yet it could make anyone fear for their life. "Casey do you know why your in my office on this fine morning?" he asked and she shook her head still pretty scared. "Okay you and Derek have missed two weeks and you go on tour in less than four so you guys need to get to work now and I have a gig for you but Derek as your producer would have to attend and I can't introduce you with out him knowing you are you so its time to confess or quit and work your ass off or fail." he finished and dismissed her not wanting to hear what she had to say she shoved her sunglasses further up the bridge of her nose she was clearly upset and on the verge of tears but no one could tell through her glasses. She walked into the recording booth reluctantly and sat down she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her hands. He walked in and knew she was upset without even looking at her, but he didn't know what it was. His morning was stress free not a single thing to disrupt his mood.

"Whats wrong?" he asked as he keeled down in front of her. She happened to sit on the ground.

"Nothing." she sniffled and he looked at her disbelievingly.

"Something."

"Nothing."

"Something."

"Nothing."

"Something."

"Nothing."

"Something."

"Fine who am I?" she asked and looked at him quizzically

"Awesome someone."

"Thats not much of an answer but fine. The boss called me in this morning and he said its time to fess up or quit and work my ass off or fail. We have less than four weeks to complete this album." she said honestly and he sighed.

"We can have it all done in one week if you work hard enough." he said and she looked at him like he was crazy."Okay look we have what? Four songs done? We only have eight to go and if we don't joke around and take early lunches we can get it done it might take a little into next week to get the sound and backing right but you wont have to come in for that only me." he said and she looked puzzled.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I don't like seeing girls cry and you remind me of a girl I love a lot. She cries all the time at the simplest thing I guess I was pretty mean to her in high school but I was in shock I got two new stepsisters one my age and I fell for her the one girl who will **never** love me back and who I can **never** have. She is also my total and complete opposite."

"Oh so she can sing?" she said and she glared at her playfully.

"I can sing I was in a band in high school." he said defensively and she laughed.

"Yea as the guitar player you probably had her singing for you." she countered and he looked defeated.

"Yea she was." he said and she laughed more.

"Yup I am always right and little Derry here is on lo-ove" she teased and he threw a music book at her they were both laying on the floor side by side with their legs pointing upward on the wall.

"Yea and the worst kind too."

"I wouldn't be so sure I mean she very well could love you back."

"No way."

"Yes way." she countered and looked over to him before continuing on "Its the perfect love story I mean." she put on a deeper narrator voice. "The perfect love story two lovers bound by their parents marriage its epic they fought non stop but fell in love through it all and now have three kids,George,Bill, and Jewels." she finished and he looked at her for a long minute then they both burst out laughing.

"Jewels?" he questioned through his laughter.

"Yea its awesome and it fit the story." she said defensively and he started laughing all over again and she joined in. They never got any real work done that day but in the next two weeks they pulled it off. They goofed off a little more than they should have so instead of one week it took two and her concert was going to be next week. Derek took her out to a picnic at the park as her reward for the album.

"Derek, race ya to the pond?" she asked as she got up and he looked at her challengingly before standing up.

"Your on and since your a lady you may have a one second head start. One." and he started running but she soon got ahead he wasn't really trying till she saw him pass her then he sped up and jumped on to her and pinned her to the ground. "Okay this can go one of two ways I am nice and let you go, or I can reveal your identity." he said mysteriously and she laughed.

"Go ahead I am so completely tired of this, but may I warn you you might be shocked and very displeased and even possibly start screaming or yell."

"What? Its not like I-" he was cut off when he noticed those piercing blue eyes that always seem to get to him. "CASEY??" he jumped off her and she stood up and ran aways tears falling down her face as she ran she ran and ran and ran till she met the beach close to her apartment and plopped down in the sand and watched the tide come in and out as she cried. A little after sunset she felt someone sit down next to her without looking up she knew it was him.

"You don't like me I get it don't lie to me." she said and he looked at her hurt spread across his features. Not that she noticed.

"Case do you ever listen to me? Even in your alter ego?" he asked hurt evident in his voice.

"Honestly what makes me different from all those other girls? You will like me for a day and dump me." she said and he sighed.

"Case your not like other girls, you are my match and I love you." he said quietly so she almost couldn't hear him.

"You do?" she asked even quieter than him and he lifted her chin so she had to look at him. She met his eyes briefly.

"I love you Case. I've loved you for a long time but you are so hard to get." he joked and she hit him.

"I love you too Der." she finally looked him straight in the eyes and knew he would never let her down. Then she closed the space between them with a kiss long and passionate it held every emotion they ever felt for each other but one emotion held the highest place. Love.

**Okay I really hope you guys liked it I was scared to post since someone stole my story 'Tell Me' and posted it to another site I hate people like that they are seriously jerks and so lame why can't you write your own stuff and not ****steal ours god get some talent or don't write. If you have to sink so low as to cheating and stealing your not worth the ground the author walks on. You people know you can be sued right? Anyways this story is to all the authors that have had their stories stolen. Love you-ema :O) **


End file.
